Mision en el Pais de las Espesias
by hinatahyuga1984
Summary: Esta es una historia situada luego de la invasion de Pain, pero aun no se ha llevado a cavo la cuarta guerra ninja. Tunade sigue siendo la Hokage. Es una historia apegada un poco a la trama de la historia. Sera una historia tragica, pero que terminara bien, y tal vez para muchos, hasta les guste.
1. Una Segunda Confesion

**NOTA:** Esta historia se situa despues de la invasion de Pain, en la cual no ha sucedido la cuarta gran guerra ninja. todavia no se ha realizado la reunion de los cinco Kages, y Tsunade sigue siendo la 5ta Hokage de la aldea...

**Capitulo 1: Una Segunda Confesion**

Era una mañana comun y corriente en la aldea oculta de la hoja, luego de los desastres ocurridos en la invasion de Pain.

Misiones empiezan, misiones terminan. Unas exsitosamente, otras no tanto. Pero de una manera u otra, tanto los Shinobis como los aldeanos ponian su granito de arena para que la aldea siguiera adelante.

Ese dia, tanto el equipo 7 como el equipo 8 estaban libres. Pero, Hinata Hyuga, miembro femenino del equipo 8 no se quedaria sin hacer nada. Bien lo habia dicho tras la fallida mision del Bicoshu tiempo atras, y como se lo habia jurado asi misma: seria mas y mas fuerte. Ese dia entrenaria lo mas posible en su lugar acostumbrado, en donde cada vez que podia entrenaba con sus compañeros de equipo y su primo neji.

Su agilidad habia aumentado. Ahora era mas diestra con el juke. Golpeaba con mas rapidez y agilidad su habitual madero.

Siguio asi hasta bien entrada la mañana, deteniendose solo cuando sintio que alguien se acercaba.

Penso que seria algunos de sus compañeros, pero no fue asi.

su rostro enrojecio hasta lo imposible cuando vio que se trataba de la persona que mas le importaba...

-Hey! Hinata!

-Na...Naruto-Kun!

-Asi que, es aqui en donde entrenas.-La aun sonrojada chica asintio rapidamente.- Que no sueles entrenar con Kiba y Shino?

-Etto... es que... creo que estan ocupados con asuntos pendientes... Es que ultimamente hemos tenido muchas misiones, y han desatendido asuntos con sus familias.

-Y tu decidiste entrenar.- nuevamente, ella asintio rapidamente, con el rostro aun rojizo.- Yo pensaba pasar el dia con Sakura-chan y Sai, pero tambien estan ocupados en otras cosas. Sakura-chan con su ninjutsu medico y Sai con sus libros. asi que tambien pense en entrenar un poco. Hey! Al parecer tuvimos la misma idea... Has estado aqui toda la mañana?

-S..si. Pero... No es igual a cuando entreno con Kiba-kun, o Shino-kun o con Neji-nisan.

-Eh! Que tal si entrenamos juntos? Asi sera mas efectivo el entrenamiento.

-"_No puede ser"-_ penso Hinata para si, enrojeciendo su rostro aun mas- "_Naruto-kun me esta pidiendo que entreneomos juntos"._

-Hinata?- le llamaba, mientras que ella seguia perdida en sus pensamientos- Hey! Hinata!

-_"No puede ser, no puede ser!"_

_-_Eh! Hinata! Que no quieres que entrenemos juntos?

Despertando de su ensoñacion, ella respondio...

-S...Si! Claro que si!

-Pues bien, empecemos.

Ambos tomaron sus guardias. Hinata con la tipica pose del estilo de pelea de los Hyuga.

-Bien Hinata, muestrame lo que sabes hacer.

Fue ella quien dio el primer paso.

Empezaron a practicar Taijutsu. Fue golpe tras golpe.

Todo parecia ir bien, pero luego de un rato, Hinata empezo a disgustarse y, a pesar de que Naruto esquivaba sus ataques, este no lo vio venir...

Fue un golpe directo a su mejilla derecha seguida de un patada.

No fue el hecho de que ella habia logrado golpearle. El fue capaz de percibir el enojo en aquellos golpes.

Derrumbado en el suelo, sorprendido, dijo...

-Hinata, pero que...?

-A caso piensas que soy debil, Naruto-kun?- dijo con semblante enseriesido y los puños cerrados.

-Que? Yo... yo no he dicho eso.

-Pero es lo que piensas.

-Yo...

-Se que no soy tan buena como Neji-nisan, y que aun tengo mucho por aprender. Pero... deja de tratarme como a una chica debil. Se que tu tambien quisieras que tu oponente te tomara en serio. Asi que deja de tenerme lastima y atacame como si fuera tu enemigo. Yo podre manejar cualquier cosa que me lances.

-Hinata...

-Mi deseo es ser mas fuerte. Deseo ser mas fuerte para proteger a las personas que quiero, a mi familia, a mi aldea...

...Recuerdas lo que te dije ese dia, Naruto?

El la miro sin entender, pero aquella calida sonrisa de la Hyuga le hizo recordar...

_..."Mi voluntad es estar aquí ahora. No hacía más que llorar y me rendía antes de intentarlo... Una y otra vez quise elegir el camino equivocado... pero tú, Naruto... has hecho que caminara siempre por el camino correcto. Te seguía en todo momento... Quería imitar tus pasos... hasta el día en que pudiera caminar a tu lado... hasta llegar adonde tú ibas. Tú me cambiaste, Naruto. Tu sonrisa me salvó, ¡por eso no temo morir para protegerte! Porque yo... TE AMO, NARUTO._

... _"¡Yo jamás retrocederé a mi palabra, éste es mi camino ninja!"_

_-_Lo recuerdas?

Sorprendido, le dijo...

-Si. Es verdad.- dijo levantandose del suelo- Te debo una disculpa.- una vez de pie tomo, su guardia, haciendo ella lo mismo- Bien, Hinata, preparate porque voy con todo.

-Estoy lista.

Llego el medio dia, ambos estaban golpeados de pies a cabeza, tratando de tomar el aliento luego de aquella extenuante practica.

-Creo que... seria bueno... que... nos deten...gamos.- dijo el. Acto seguido, su estomago gruño audiblemente.

-Creo... que sera lo... mejor... si comemos... algo.

Tumbandose en el suelo, ambos aguardaron un momento hasta que pudieron respirar con normalidad.

Cuando estuvieron mas calmados, Hinata busco el almuerzo que habia llevado, hecho con sus propias manos.

Al destapar el envase, Naruto vio una gran variedad de rollos de sushi, de diferentes formas y colores que hicieron que su estomago gruñera aun mas.

Luego de saciar el hambre, Hinata vio como el semblante de Naruto fue cambiando. Era como si algo le preocupara.

-Que sucede, Naruto-kun?

-Hinata, yo...- el le miro, descubriendo que ella tenia sus ojos perlados fijos en el. Desviando la mirada hacia el frente, continuo diciendo...- Hinata..., sobre lo que dijiste ese dia...- ella se sonrojo de nuevo.-...sobre tus sentimientos hacia mi...Yo...- el buscaba una forma para explicarle sus sentimientos sin herirla-...Hinata, lo lamento mucho, pero yo, en mi corazon, la persona a quien quiero es...

En ese entonces, Hinata se lleno de una valentia que solo experimento el dia en que interpuso entre Pain y Naruto. Su timidez quedo completamente a un lado para asi poder decirle las siguiente palabras...

-Ya lo se, Naruto-kun.- el la miro nuevamente, pero esa vez con asombro.- Se perfectamente a quien pertenecen tus sentimientos. Siempre lo he sabido.

-Hinata, yo no quisiera que tu tuvieras falsas esperanzas conmigo, porque para mi, tu eres una chica muy especial. Una muy querida amiga.

Aquellas palabra herian a Hinata, a pesar de que el se esforzaba por no hacerlo.

-Naruto, yo te amo. Pero si ese sentimiento exigiera de tu parte lo mismo a como de lugar, entonces seria una egoista. Por supuesto que quisiera que tu sintieras lo mismo por mi, pero no es asi. No te preocupes, Naruto-kun. Yo sere feliz si tu eres feliz, aunque esa felicidad no tenga nada que ver conmigo. Lo que de digo hoy, y lo que te dije aquel dia, es la verdad. Y yo no me retracto de mis palabras. Porque ese es mi camino ninja.

Nuevamente Naruto quedo sorprendido. Y fue como si la magia que envolvia aquel momento se dicipara de pronto, porque acto seguido se escucho una voz que decia...

-Conque era aqui en donde estabas, Hinata.

-Kurenai-sensei!- dijeron ambos.

-Oh! Hola Naruto.- pasando la mirada de el, hacia Hinata, y viendo las fachas en las que estaban, Kurenai dijo- Que es lo que han estado haciendo ustedes dos?

-Solo entrenabamos- dijeron al unisono, ambos ruborizados.

-Hey! Si que tienes una enorme panza, Kurenai-sensei.- dijo Naruto, tan irrespetuoso como siempre.

-Oh! Si que es verdad.- dijo ella acariciandose el hinchado vientre. Volviendose a Hinata, le dijo:- Hinata, Tsunade-sama ha estado preguntando por ti. He venido a buscarte.

-Oh! Wakarimashda (entendido)- volviendose a Naruto le dijo- Nos vemos luego, Naruto-kun.

Ambas, sensei y discipula se marcharon, dejando atras a un pensativo Naruto.

**CONTINUARA...**


	2. Tragica Mision Exitosa

Esta misión había comenzado siendo una misión de recuperación y capturacion, pero había resultado ser más complicada de lo que el equipo 8 se había imaginado.

**_FLASHBACK_**

_La quinta hokage había llamado al equipo 8 para asignarles una nueva misión. En su oficina, como de costumbre se encontraba Shizune, llevando en brazos a ton-ton. Pero también se encontraba un hombre, con vestiduras tipo _****_Hakama (vestimenta usada típicamente en artes mariales), una espada atada en el obi (cinturón), llevando el largo cabello atado en una cola sencilla._

_-El país de las especias se encuentra rodeado de una zona volcanosa.- decía Tsunade- Los minerales del suelo hacen posible que la tierra sea fértil. El país es famoso por sus hierbas y especias, que poseen propiedades únicas. Estas especias son utilizadas por muchos ninjas de las divisiones médicas, y Konoha no es la excepción. Todo aquel país basa su economía en el comercio de las mismas, y muchos de sus enemigos codician sus secretos. _

_-Los secretos de las especias estaban contenidos en dos pergaminos- continuo Shizune—que se custodiaban en el palacio señor feudal Hābu-sama __***(Hābu= hierba o especias)***__, y hace tres noches fueron robados_**_. _**_Ninguno de sus guardias supo explicar como había sucedido esto, puesto que su vigilancia es muy estricta._

_-El señor feudal nos ha enviado a uno de sus mejores guardias, y hombre de confianza…_

_El hombre se había quedado observando detenidamente a los miembros del equipo 8, prestando especial atención en uno de ellos. _

_-Mi nombre es Okawa Tomohisa - dijo el. __***(Tomohisa=amistad eterna)***_

_-Tomohisa-san será su guía en esta misión.- dijo Shizune- El conoce bien el País de las Especias y sus alrededores._

_-Aburame Shino, Inuzuka Kiba, Hyuga Hinata!- dijo Tsunade enérgicamente como de costumbre- Su misión será capturar a los ladrones, y recuperar a como dé lugar los pergaminos. Shino! Tú serás el líder de la misión. Partirán a primera hora mañana._

_-Entendido!- dijeron los tres._

_Una vez que los cuatro se retiraban, Tsunade dijo…_

_-Ya sabes que hacer, Shizune._

_-Si, Tsunade-sama._

**_FIN DEL FLASHBACK_**

Saltando entre las ramas de los arboles, se escuchaba el paso de los shinobis presurosos.

Aquellos ladrones habían resultado ser habilidosos Jounis contratados por enemigos del país de las Especias para robar sus secretos.

Lo que había empezado siendo una misión de clase C, se había convertido en una misión de clase B o incluso A.

-Tsss- bufo Kiba- Eh! Shino, aun puedo sentir sus apestosos aromas acercándose.

-Hinata, que es lo que puedes ver.

-**Byakugan**!- clamo esta tras activar su dōjutsu.— Están aun más cerca que antes. Solo unos 15 metros. Será imposible perderlos.

-Que hacemos, Shino?- pregunto Kiba.

-Nos dividiremos en dos grupos.- le lanzo los pergaminos a su compañera- Hinata! Tú y Tomohisa-san se adelantaran. Kiba y yo les vamos a hacer frente.

-Entendido! Tomohisa-san, por favor, acompáñeme.

El equipo se dividió en dos. Mientras Shino y Kiba quedaron atrás, esperando Hinata y tomohisa siguieron hacia delante.

Estando ya a cierta distancia, ambos pudieron escuchar el choque de los kunais, y el grito de Gatsuuga de Kiba.

-Cree que ha sido lo mejor el separarnos así?- pregunto Tomohisa- Pienso que hubiéramos tenido mejor oportunidad si permaneciéramos juntos. Sus compañeros podrían necesitar ayuda.

-No se preocupe, Tomohisa-san. Ellos estarán bien. Nuestro equipo ha enfrentado misiones mucho más difíciles e impredecibles. Tenga confianza en nosotros. Shino-kun y Kiba-kun harán su parte de la misión. Nosotros debemos enfocarnos en completar la nuestra: llevar a salvo los pergaminos al señor Feudal.

Corrían a toda velocidad, cuando Tomohisa ipsofacto se detuvo.

-Cuidado!- dijo.- Este es el Valle Futtō (Valle Hirviente)… Puede ver los cráteres?

-A penas puedo verlos por el vapor.

-Lo que encontrara en el fondo de ellos es roca derretida. Si cae en uno de ellos el calor la calcinaría antes de llegar al fondo. Lo único que nos separa del castillo es este paraje, que es muy inseguro para todo aquel que desconoce sus senderos. Por favor, sígame.

-Entendido!

Con cautela, Hinata seguía a Tomohisa.

-Hace mucho calor!- dijo ella.

-Así es.

-Tanto que… a penas puedo… respirar.- A penas podía ver la espalda del guía.

-Aquellos que crecimos en los alrededores nos hemos acostumbrado. Pero aquellos que no lo están toman otro camino.

-Pero… Por que….?- Hinata ya estaba sofocada por el calor.- Por que hemos tomado este… camino?

En ese momento pasaban cerca de uno de los cráteres, cuando Tomohisa-san, se voltea hacia ella y dice con indiferencia…

-Se encuentra bien, Hinata-chan?

-Es una trampa!

-Sera mejor que yo me encargue de los pergaminos. Me parece que el calor ya le está afectando.

Se acerca a ella para tomar los pergaminos…

-No!- clamo ella, tratando de tomar guardia. Pero el calor era sofocante y apenas podía ver por los vapores.

Cayendo de rodillas, estaba a punto de desvanecerse.

-Nadie que no sea de estos lugares puede resistir por mucho tiempo en este valle. Así que esto será extremadamente sencillo para mí. Podría decir que usted insistió en seguir por este peligroso camino, en su afán por llevar más rápidamente los pergaminos al señor feudal. Pero que trágicamente piso en donde no debía. Que lamentable! Qué muerte más horrible! Caer en uno de los cráteres.

-Por…que… Tomohisa-san? Por que hace… esto? Esta… traicionando… a su señor.

-Tanto tiempo sirviendo a alguien, en un trabajo ingrato. Mientras ellos viven lujosamente a espaldas de los pobres, nosotros, que día con día arriesgamos nuestras vidas obtenemos como paga una miseria. Trabajamos para unas personas a quienes no les importamos en lo más mínimo. Fue por eso que cuando se dio la oportunidad, la aproveche.

-Así que… fue usted quien les… facilito la entrada a los… ladrones.- fue lo que pudo decir antes de desmayarse por el intenso calor.

-Así es. Ahora tomare los pergaminos.

Cuando los tomo, estos con un plop, se desvanecieron.

-Pero que…..? Jutsu de sustitución? Maldita!- desenvainando la espada, se disponía a herir a Hinata, pero…

-Hakke Kūshō! (Ocho Trigramas _Palma del Vacío)- Tomohisa-san no vio venir aquel ataque._

_-Como es que puedes seguir? Deberías estar inconsciente por el calor._

_-Soy una Shinobi. Todo shinobi debe estar bien entrenado para soportar situaciones adversas._

_-Estabas fingiendo!_

_-Así es. _

_-Todos ustedes. Desde un principio?_

_-No desde un principio. Pero sabíamos que algo pasaba cuando nosotros, especialistas en rastreo estábamos siendo seguidos tan fácilmente. Era imposible, teniendo en cuanta todas las precauciones. Así que alguien debía estarles dejando pistas. Y no sería uno de nosotros. Así que le tendimos nosotros una trampa. Y, a pesar de que los vapores imposibilitan la vista a todo aquel que no conozca este paraje, yo puedo verlo fácilmente con mi byakugan._

_-Jeh! Muy hábil por parte de ustedes, pero no lo muy inteligente.- dijo con la espada en mano, tomando su guardia.- Ahora estarás tu sola contra mí._

_Ella, también en guardia e intensificando su byakugan dijo…_

_-Basta conmigo para detenerte. Además, no estaré sola por mucho tiempo._

_-He ahí el punto: yo no estoy solo…_

_Con su byakugan, Hinata vio a otra persona acercarse a ellos._

_Eran dos contra uno, y, para comparar con alguien, Tomohisa-san era tan hábil con la espada, como lo era Hyuga Neji con el Jūken._

_Por otro lado, en otro campo de batalla…_

_-Creo que con esto será suficiente- dijo Shino, atando fuertemente a los dos Jounin que enfrentaron._

_-Eh, Shino, Podrías apresurarte? _

_-Por qué tanta prisa?_

_-Es por Hinata. No me siento seguro. No sé si…_

_-A caso desconfías de ella?_

_-No es que desconfíe, es solo que no sé si fue lo mejor separarnos._

_-Hinata es fuerte. Te un poco mas de fe en ella.- terminando los nudos, dijo- esto los inmovilizara hasta que regresemos con el tercero. Vamos…_

_Luego de montarse Kiba en Akamaru, los tres partieron, tras Hinata y Tomohisa-san siguiendo el rastro de sus aromas._

_Llegaron al Valle _Futtō, pero los vapores y los gases les impedían la vista.

-Demonios!- clamo Kiba.

-Que sucede?

-Puedo percibir una aroma a sangre proveniente de esta espesa niebla.

Luego escucharon un aterrador grito.

**_Kiiaaaaaaaah!_**

-Hinataaa!- clamaron ambos

-Maldición! No puedo ver nada. Akamaru prepárate!... **_Gatsuuga!_**

Las corrientes de aire que genero la técnica de Kiba dispersaron los vapores.

Al quedar todo despejado, Kiba, Shino y Akamaru no daban crédito a lo que veían sus ojos.

Ambos, Tomohisa-san y si compañero, arrojaban a una herida Hinata hacia el interior de unos de los cráteres, tomando como recompensa el protector con el símbolo de Konoha que llevaba colgado al cuello.

**-¡HINATA!**

Al verse descubiertos, aquellos criminales emprendieron la huida.

Cuando Shino, Kiba y Akamaru llegaron al lugar, ya era demasiado tarde. Tenían la esperanza de que su compañera se hubiera asido a algo para evitar la caída y la horrorosa muerte.

Era magma, roca derretida, o como comúnmente se le dice, lava. Imposible poder buscar algún rastro de su cuerpo.

-No puede ser, no puede ser, **¡****_¡NO PUEDE SER!_**- gritaba Kiba.

Tanto él como akamaru, y los insectos de Shino buscaba algún rastro de ella, alguna posibilidad de que lo que habían visto no fuera cierto. Pero, el olfato de los Inuzuca no los engañaba: el olor de Hinata terminaba al borde del cráter.

**_-NO…SE…ESCAPARAN!_**- gruñía Kiba entre dientes, y Akamaru gruñía por igual. Ambos estaban furicos.- Shino! Vamos tras ellos.

Shino, con los puños apretados, sin poder o querer articular palabra alguna, siguió a sus compañeros a la caza de aquellos que habían arrebatado la vida de su amiga y compañera.

La ira los hacía ser más veloces que los criminales, y fácilmente les dieron alcance.

La lucha fue difícil, pero lo que quedaba del equipo 8 lograron desarmarles.

Akamaru a colmillos descubiertos acorralaba al segundo, mientras que Kiba, dejándose llevar por la ira, golpeaba sin piedad a Tomohisa-san. Quería hacerle pagar por la muerte de su compañera. Y quería esa paga vida por vida.

-Kiba- llamaba Shino a su furibundo amigo- Kiba! Kiba, detente!- poso su mano en el hombro de su compañero.

-Por qué me detienes, Shino?! Déjame matar a este desgraciado.

-No debes hacerlo.

-Por qué no?!

-Porque nuestra misión es capturarlos, no matarlos, y llevar los pergaminos a manos del señor feudal.

-**QUE DEMONIOS PASA CONTIGO?!**- gritaba el fuera de sí, ante su aparente indiferencia- Ellos han matado a Hinata y ahora me sales con que esa no es nuestra misión?! **QUE CLASE DE AMIGO ERES, ABURAME SHINO?!**

Shino tomando por las ropas a Kiba, acercándolo bruscamente hacia sí, le dijo…

-Acaso piensas que soy indiferente? Acaso piensas que no estoy furioso porque ellos han matado a mi amiga? Acaso piensas que no deseo tanto como tu acabar con esos malditos y así tomar venganza?- su aparente calma en la voz dejaba notar una gran ira, así que Kiba no tuvo razón en dudar de sus palabras.- Pero dime una cosa? Que lograríamos con eso? Hinata no va a volver. Hagamos lo que les hagamos, Hinata esta…

-No lo digas!

-Somos Shinobis, Kiba. Sabes bien que es lo que nos podría pasar en cada misión. Así que acéptalo ya!

Lagrimas furiosas rodaban por las mejillas de Kiba.

-Acabar con ellos sería muy sencillo. Muy fácil. Por haber asesinado a Hinata, ellos merecen sufrir. Y para ello debemos entregarlos con vida. Entiendes!- poco a poco fue aflojando sus manos de las ropas de Kiba.- Así que enfría tu mente y actúa como un Shinobi.

Apretando fuertemente sus puños, Kiba se tranquilizo. Dio la vuelta hacia Tomohisa-san que se encontraba en el suelo, lo agarro por las ropas y le propino un puñetazo tal que lo dejo inconsciente.

Atados los cuatro ladrones, fueron llevados y entregados a las autoridades del País de las Especias. Entregaron los pergaminos a manos del señor Feudal Hābu-sama.

-Infinitas gracias les doy, jóvenes ninjas de Konoha.- decía _Hābu-sama—_No saben el gran bien que nos hacen. Sabrá Dios lo que hubiera pasado con nosotros y nuestro país si los pergaminos hubieran caído en manos equivocadas… Es una gran decepción que Tomohisa, uno de mis hombres de confianza resultara ser un traidor, trayendo así deshonor a su nombre.

Con el alma acongojada el equipo 8 regreso a Konoha, para informar a Tsunade-sama y Shizune del resultado de la misión. No era de extrañar la expresión en el rostro de ambas.

Tsunade mantenía el rostro apoyado entre sus manos entrelazadas.

-No saben… cuanto lo lamento- al decir esto, apretó aun mas sus manos.

-Ella fue… una gran shinobi.- dijo Shizune.

-Me pesa en el alma tener que decir esto- continuo Tsunade-…Pero…- a cualquier shinobi le fascinaría que su Kage le dijera las siguientes palabras, pero en este momento a aquellos dos, esas dos palabras les causaría aun más dolor-:"Misión Cumplida".


	3. Por Siempre

**_POR SIEMPRE_**

Tras dar por terminada aquella fatídica misión, Tsunade sama mando traer un elegante cofre de madera barnizado, efecto que le daba un color casi negro. Dentro de este había colocado el protector con la placa con el símbolo de Konoha de Hinata y se lo entrego a sus compañeros.

-Hay que informar a la familia Hyuga, y también a Kurenai sobre el fallecimiento de Hinata.- dijo Tsunade.

Tomando el cofre, Shino dijo…

-Me encargare de informar a su familia.

-Entonces, supongo que… seré yo quien le diga a Kurenai-sensei.- dijo Kiba.

-Se los agradezco.- dijo Tsunade- Pueden retirarse.

Acongojados, marcharon de la oficina, para encontrarse con Sakura a pocos pasos de distancia.

-Hola chicos.

-Ah! Hola Sakura- dijo Kiba con desgane

-Que les sucede? A caso fallaron en la Misión?-y notando que faltaba un miembro del equipo, pregunto:- Donde está Hinata?

La mención del nombre provoco una reacción en ellos. Kiba, aun furioso solo apretó sus puños, Akamaru profirió el lamento típico de los perros tristes, Shino, con el cofre en las manos, parecía que una nube negra se había posado sobre él.

El silencio fue más que revelador.

-No puede ser. Hinata ha…

Los chicos siguieron avanzando. Ahora no era el momento para dar explicaciones. Pero Sakura se dirigió a toda prisa hacia la oficina de su maestra.

Kiba llamaba a la puerta de la casa de su sensei. Ella, contenta de que uno de sus discípulos la visitara, le recibió jubilosa, o algo así. Pero al ver la lúgubre expresión en el rostro del Inuzuka, aquel júbilo poco a poco fue desapareciendo.

-Sucede algo, Kiba?

-Así es, Kurenai-sensei. Algo ha sucedido…

Las puertas de la mansión Hyuga se abrieron para recibir a Shino. Ko, aquel que había cuidado de Hinata desde que era pequeña, se sorprendió de la visita del Aburame, pues se suponía que Hinata había salido en misión con él, y se sorprendió aun más cuando este solicito ver al cabeza de la familia. Aquello dio mala espina al Hyuga.

Ko le dirigía hacia el patio interior donde Hiashi-sama entrenaba con Neji. Hanabi estaba sentada en una esquina observando el entrenamiento, a petición de su padre.

-Disculpe, Hiashi-sama.—tanto él como Neji respondieron deteniendo el entrenamiento.- el joven Aburame ha solicitado hablar con usted.

Hiashi asintió.

Cuando Ko, Neji y Hanabi hicieron ademan de retirarse, Shino dijo…

-No, Por favor. Lo que he venido a decir, creo que será mejor que también ustedes lo escuchen.

Esas palabras turbaron a los presentes.

Acto seguido, Shino le entrego al cabeza de la familia el cofre que llevaba en las manos.

-Que es esto?- pregunto Hiashi-sama a la vez que lo abría. Su contenido le dejo mudo.

-Que es, otto-san?- pregunto Hanabi.

Cuando estuvo a la visa de los presentes, muy sorprendido, Ko dijo…

-Es el protector de Hinata-sama! Shino-kun! Que significa esto?

Los presentes eran shinobis. Sabían que la pregunta estaba de más.

-No puede ser!- exclamo Neji- Hinata-sama ha…!

-No es posible!- Exclamo Hanabi, turbada ante la noticia- No es cierto! Es mentira!

-Aburame Shino- dijo al fin Hiashi-sama, con un semblante inescrutable, sosteniendo con fuerza el protector de su fallecida hija- Como ha sido?... Quiero que me cuentes que ha sucedido… Quiero saber, como es que…mi hija ha muerto.

La noticia del fallecimiento de la heredera del clan Hyuga no tardo en esparcirse. Pero, como de costumbre, siempre había uno en ser el último en enterarse.

Naruto no se encontraba en la aldea al momento de la noticia, porque había usado la técnica de invocación a la inversa para ir al valle de los sapos para entrenar un poco más en modo Sannin.

Cuando reapareció en la aldea, lo hizo justo en medio de Ichiraku _Ramen, su restaurante de ramen favorito, asustando al pobre Teuchi y su hija Ayame._

_-Naruto!_

_-Hey! Hoy si que estoy hambriento, de veras. Por favor, quiero un gran tazón de Ichiraku súper especial._

_-Pero que susto nos has dado, Naruto.- dijo Ayame._

_Cuando estaba a punto de dar el primer bocado, Sakura, de repente irrumpió en el local…_

_-Naruto!- dijo arreganadiente- Pero en donde demonios has estado?_

_-Sakura-chan?!_

_-Te he estado buscando por todos lados._

_-Que sucede?- cuando echo un vistazo a su compañera la vio toda vestida de negro. Era su habitual ropa de funeral.- Sakura-chan, Por que estas vestida así?_

_-Es por eso que te he estado buscando.- de repente se le llenaron los ojos de lagrimas. Uno… de nosotros ha muerto en misión._

_Uno de nosotros, había dicho ella. El supo al acto quienes eran esos nosotros: los 11 de Konoha, ahora serian los 12 de Konoha, si agregamos a Sai._

_Algo en su interior se turbo grandemente. Ese algo le gritaba, por favor no. No. No! Que no sea quien creo que es._

_-Quien…fue, Sakura-chan?_

_-Fue…_

Las ceremonias rituales del funeral de Hinata fueron realizados en la mansión Hyuga. En el salón que usualmente es usado como dojo, se dispuso todo para el funeral. En una elegante mesa, se había colocado la fotografía mas reciente que se tenía de ella, adornada con el tradicional listón negro, y rodeada de flores.

En un lado del salón estaban todos los Hyugas, precedido de Hiashi-sama, el anciano Hyuga, Hanabi, quien silenciosamente sollozaba, y al lado de esta estaba Neji, y trataba de no mostrar más allá sus sentimientos, aunque podía verse la tristeza en su semblante. Era Ko quien parecía mas allá de lo inconsolable, pues él había cuidado de Hinata desde muy tierna edad.

Al otro lado del salón estaban los invitados, Tsunade y Shizune. Los Sensei que había tenido de Hinata, Kurenai y Hiruka, junto con Kakashi, Gai y Yamato. El equipo 8: Shino y Kiba, y los demás que conformaban los 11 o 12 de Konoha, que eran los amigos que ella había tenido.

La ceremonia dio inicio, cuando el oficiante ceremonial hizo acto de presencia.

Los actos funerales terminaron con la ceremonia. No hubo nada más. No hubo procesión al cementerio o entierro, pues no había cuerpo que enterrar. Y aquello era lo más triste. Hinata no tendría un lugar en donde ser recordada. Nadie la visitaría pues no tendría tumba. Su nombre dejaría de ser recordado cuando aquella generación llegara a su fin.

Los días fueron pasando, y aquel chico rubio de ojos azules no sabía explicar cómo se sentía. La noticia del fallecimiento de su amiga no la había tomado como Shino o Kiba. Ellos se sentían culpables y aun se recriminaban. Pero Naruto sentía una soledad interior, que solo lo podía comparar cuando estaba solo en casa, o en los días de la muerte de su Ero-senin. Luchaba con una sensación entre la incredulidad y la realidad del hecho.

Iba sin rumbo vagando por la aldea perdido en sus pensamientos. Era como si sus pies hubieran tomado el control de su cuerpo.

Cuando vino a despertar de la ensoñación, sus pies lo habían guiado al lugar donde habían tenido su última conversación.

-Oh!- dijo lamentándose- Es aquí…

Y fue como si sus ojos estuvieran viendo lo que paso ese día…

_"A caso piensas que soy débil, Naruto-kun?"_

_"Mi deseo es ser más fuerte. Deseo ser más fuerte para proteger a las personas que quiero, a mi familia, a mi aldea…_

_"Naruto, yo te amo. Pero si ese sentimiento exigiera de tu parte lo mismo a como dé lugar, entonces sería una egoísta. Por supuesto que quisiera que tu sintieras lo mismo por mí, pero no es así. No te preocupes, Naruto-kun. Yo seré feliz si tú eres feliz, aunque esa felicidad no tenga nada que ver conmigo. Lo que de digo hoy, y lo que te dije aquel día, es la verdad. Y yo no me retracto de mis palabras. Porque ese es mi camino ninja."_

Cerrando los puños, Naruto dejo correr pos sus mejillas un par de lágrimas.

-Por qué?! Por que tenias que ser tu? Tú que eras la más amable y gentil de todas… Hinata, Como es que no pude corresponderte?

En ese momento sintió que alguien más se acercaba.

-Naruto?

-Neji?

-Que es lo que haces aquí?

-Supongo que lo mismo que tu. Tú solías entrenar aquí con Hinata, verdad?

-Así es.- dijo Neji.

-Cuando lo pienso, creo que es increíble el cambio que diste con ella. Lo recuerdas?

-Como olvidarlo. En aquel entonces creía que era una inútil niña mimada. Mi odio hacia ella era injustificado. Pero, en realidad, ella sufría tanto o más que yo. Pero luego, fui capaz de ver lo mucho que se esforzaba. Día tras día. Solo en otras dos personas he visto esa determinación.

-A si? En quienes?

-La primera persona es Lee. La segunda eres tú. No sé si lo sabrás, pero en verdad, la razón por la cual ella se esforzaba tanto eras tú.

-Si.- dijo con un triste suspiro.- Lo sé. Ella me lo dijo.

-Hinata-sama?- dijo el muy sorprendido- Ella, te lo dijo?

-Si.

-Pero, Cuando?

Mas, antes de que pudiera contestar, sintieron que más personas se acercaban…

-Eh! Naruto, Neji.

-Kiba, Shino.

-Parece ser tuvimos la misma idea.- dijo Shino.

-Y no fueron los únicos.- escucharon decir a una voz. Eran Lee y Ten-Ten.

-Ustedes también?- dijo Naruto.

-Si.- dijo Ten-Ten- Hinata y yo coincidimos un par de veces aquí.

Escucharon mas pasos acercándose. Y así, los amigos de Hinata fueron reuniéndose en aquel lugar. Todos una y que otra vez habían coincidido con ella en ese lugar.

Todos se acomodaron en el suelo.

-Es increíble que todos hayamos tenido la misma idea de venir a este lugar.- dijo Ino.

Todos hicieron un momento de silencio, recordando aquella vez que estuvieron allí con la más joven del grupo.

-Parece mentira. No lo creen?- dijo Sakura.

-Es verdad.- dijo Chouji.

-Creo que es la primera vez que este grupo le sucede algo así.- dijo Shikamaru.- Supongo que ninguno pensó que algo así sucedería pronto.

-No.

-La verdad es que, tampoco yo.

-Tienes razón.

-Pero, de entre todos nosotros, tuvo que ser ella.- continuo Shikamaru- Tsssh! Aun recuerdo la primera vez que la vi. Fue en la academia. No creo que llegara a cruzar palabra con ella en ese entonces.

-Creo que yo tampoco.- dijo Ino.

-Ni yo.- fue la respuesta de algunos.

-Ella era muy tímida.- dijo Shino- y también muy solitaria. No creo que haya tenido muchos amigos en la academia.

Con esto Naruto s identificaba muy bien: la soledad.

-Pero todo eso cambio después de los exámenes Chunins.- Kiba.- Luego de eso, ella empezó a ser más abierta. Y sobre todo a esforzarse más.- se levanto y se dirigió al tronco en la cual solía entrenar. Rozo las marcas de sus palmas y dijo:- Desde que éramos guaninas ella usaba este tronco para entrenar. No solo están sus huellas, aquí también esta su olor…- volviendo el enojo a su rostro dijo:- Es injusto que lo único que quede de ella sea esto! Ella no merecía morir así!

-Kiba- dijo Lee- No te pongas así.

-Que no me ponga así?! Y como quieres que me ponga si con mis propios ojos vi como ella…?! Que harías si se tratara de uno de tus compañeros? Neji o Ten-Ten?!

-Somos Shinobis- dijo Neji- Sabemos lo que está en juego en cada misión. Y Hinata lo sabía bien. Y no, no creo que haya sido justo. Ella era mi prima. Era la amiga de todos los aquí presentes.

-Es verdad.- dijo Shino- Ella se preocupaba por todos nosotros. Ella no lo merecía.

-Pero, es la realidad, y nada podemos hacer al respecto. Nada puede cambiarlo- dijo Shikamaru- Solo nos queda aceptarlo y tratar de honrar su memoria.

-Es cierto.- concluyo Naruto, poniéndose en pie, con lagrimas en los ojos. Los ojos de todos, o más bien de la mayoría estaban húmedos, algunos se contenían, a duras penas.- Ella no querría que lamentáramos su muerte eternamente. Ella querría que siguiéramos adelante y que no la recordáramos con tristeza. Tal vez ella ya no esté físicamente. Pero ese tronco con sus huellas no es todo lo que queda de ella, porque toda ella vivirá eternamente aquí- llevo su puño a su pecho.- Es en nuestros corazones en donde ella vivirá por siempre.

Los demás también se pusieron en pie, llevando sus puños a sus pechos, diciendo al unísono…

-POR SIEMPRE!

**CONTINUARA...**


End file.
